


10:49

by flashates (flashbacksofhate)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How to tag????, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, This is pure angst, im sorry i swear i love them, implicit domestic violence, there's kihyun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashbacksofhate/pseuds/flashates
Summary: Hoseok couldn’t find it. The most important thing for him, the watch he’d given Hyungwon for his birthday that had been returned to him when his lover died. He wanted to find it so bad, it was the only thing left from him besides some photos scattered around his house.But when he walked into the bathroom and say Hyungwon in there, looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the watch, Hoseok thinks he prefers he hadn’t found it.He prefers to not see him, because it hurts.





	10:49

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at ghost's lyrics and somehow i came up with this?????? anyway, hope you enjoy :)

Back in 2015, Hoseok had been so in love with Chae Hyungwon. They had met each other for some years, but only then Hoseok had realised his true feelings. He wanted to break the wall, transparent but quite solid, between Hyungwon and him. So he told him how he felt. And Hyungwon, all smiles and shiny eyes, told him he felt the same way about him.

 

So they dated some times and everytime, Hoseok noticed a hole in the wall, expading more and more as Hyungwon told him more about him, letting his guard down around him. And the more he did that, the more drawn Hoseok felt to him. All he could think about was his -boyfriend?- smiling and telling him stories about how he was when he was a kid. Hoseok specially liked those.

 

In 2016, they made their relationship official when Hyungwon moved into Hoseok’s place. One day, Hyungwon just realised most of his things were lying around at his place and, instead of freaking out, he just asked Hoseok to move the rest of it. He was already sleeping there most of the time and his most important things and favourite clothes were there, so it was just making the step. Hoseok was smiling the whole time while he helped his boyfriend with the boxes, feeling like this was so right. Like it was meant to be.

 

In 2017, Hoseok popped the big question, pressured by his best friend Kihyun and his parents, and also wanting to do it himself. The thought of Hyungwon and him together forever made him feel some sort of way, heat expanding in his chest. He knew, deep in his heart, that he might have been overlooking Hyungwon’s true feelings. That he might have been putting himself before the person that was supposed to mean the most for him. But he did it anyway, and Hyungwon said yes. They got married in August, and all Hoseok could see was white, and how perfect his now husband was.

 

But it all went downhill from there.

 

Hyungwon and him got into arguments for the dumbest things. Everytime that happened, Hyungwon ended up locking himself in another room and not leaving until the next day, despite Hoseok’s -empty- threat of knocking down the door. He apologised in the morning and they were back on good terms until the next fight. Hoseok thought he was still the same, but Hyungwon couldn’t recognise the sweet man he fell in love with anymore. Now there was a beast, calm when he didn’t speak, but if he said something that upset him, he’d become dangerous and violent, hurting him. Hyungwon had been trying to ignore the bruises he had after those, and focus on the attentive man he once met. But it felt like it was someone entirely different. Like someone had switched his loving husband at the wedding and left this man behind to hurt him.

 

Hyungwon was conscious that he needed to run, that things were eventually going to explode. So, during a fight in January, 2018, he ran with nothing. He ran from home, Hoseok not chasing him and instead shouting things from the window, things that hurt Hyungwon way too much.

 

Dumbfounded and with his eyes burning with tears, he didn’t see the car speeding.

The rest of it is a blur of Hoseok by his hospital bed, begging him to be strong. But Hyungwon had been weakened by him. He should’ve never let him in. But oddly, he still loved the man… or rather, the person he had been to him before, supporting and loving.

 

Hyungwon died, of course. Hoseok was heartbroken, and when they returned to him the watch that Hyungwon had been wearing, the glass broken and the time stopped at 10:49, he cried, holding the object against him as if it was his husband.

 

Now, in 2019, he was looking for it. He had put it somewhere where he wouldn’t have it easy to access some months ago, because he needed to get over it, according to Kihyun. But he was feeling empty and sad, and he needed him. He needed the only thing that was left from him.

 

Only, the watch wasn’t in the hiding place. Hoseok went nuts looking for it, making his house a mess except for Hyungwon’s -hiding- room.

He stepped into the bathroom to wash his tear stained face, when he saw his boy, wearing the watch and looking at himself in the mirror with a deadpan expression. Hoseok was petrified by the door, and then Hyungwon looked at him and he saw his eyes. They weren’t shiny like they’d always bee, the entire galaxy on his eyes. They were… dead. Much like him. Then, Hoseok looked at the mirror and didn’t see Hyungwon and he realised-

 

He was a ghost.

 

But, why was he back? Why was he wearing the watch? Why in the bathroom?

 

Why did he have to die?

 

Hyungwon answered none of these questions. He only left the watch in Hoseok’s hand and tucked some hairs behind his ear, his expression changing so much. It was adoration, but there was so much pain behind it, behind Hyungwon’s visible reluctancy to touch him at first, and only then Hoseok realised what he had done. He saw it. He saw the bruises, the tears and the confusion. He saw his husband’s heart breaking everytime Hoseok raised his voice. He broke too, falling to the ground, not being able to believe it.

 

It was his fault. Of course it was his fault.

 

“I forgive you” whispered the ghost on his ear. “It didn’t make me stop loving you. I know you never really meant to”.

 

He felt dirty when cold touched his lips. It wasn’t Hyungwon. It was just cold. It was his ghost, because Hoseok had killed him.

 

He couldn’t stand it.

 

The time was 10:49 when Hoseok died, the watch in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an emotional roller coaster. Will i regret making Hyungwon forgive Hoseok? perhaps, but if they love each other who am i to ruin that?
> 
> sorry if this is too dramatic


End file.
